Various Boboiboy and friends : Masalah sehari-hari
by KazueInoue
Summary: Kumpulan cerita humor tentang kehidupan Boboiboy dkk. Penasaran? Baca aja dulu. Jangan lupa RnR/?
1. Cegukan

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios. Fict gaje bin absurd ini milik KazueInoue**

 **Warning : Membaca fict ini dapat menyebabkan cegukan kutukan dari nenek Ying,mimpi disumbat biskuit Yaya hingga merayau-rayau /oke abaikan -_-**

 **HAPPY READING ^O^**

 **Story 1 : Hiccup (Cegukan)**

Malam itu,saat hujan mengguyur seluruh wilayah Pulau Rintis,Fang sedang asyik menonton film dikamarnya. Ia menonton sebuah film komedi yang membuatnya tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak. Ya,tak biasanya Fang tertawa sekeras itu hingga suara tawanya terdengar sampai ke semua penjuru Pulau Rintis apalagi si surai ungu itu memiliki watak yang dingin,cuek,jutek,dan tsundere/?

Dihadapannya ada berbagai jenis makanan ringan. Semuanya manis,ada secangkir coklat hangat,permen,puding,biskuit(tentunya bukan biskuit Yaya), _sweet popcorn_ , _eclair_ ,dan yang terakhir,yang paling dicintai(?) yaitu donat lobak merah. Fang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata. Popcorn yang sedari tadi ia pegang terjatuh dan berhamburan ke lantai karena Fang jatuh dari sofa (karena terlalu asyik tertawa,ia terjungkal dari sofa).

"HAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya terus menerus menggelegar,membuat orang yang sedang melewati rumahnya semakin diselimuti rasa takut karena mereka kira itu adalah suara tawa makhluk gaib(?)

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! UWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fang berguling kesana kemari saking tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tetangganya yang sedang menahan sakit semalaman karena telinga serasa ingin pecah (karena efek dahsyat dari suara tawa Fang). Ia tetap tertawa hingga dua jam NONSTOP!

Efek dari suara tawa Fang sangat dahsyat hingga membuat Pulau Rintis berguncang bahkan efeknya sampai membuat kucing Pak Senin Koboi yang telah waras menjadi gila kembali. Adudu yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya terjatuh dan mencium lantai dengan mesra sampai ia terbangun dan menggerutu sendiri.

"Orang gila mana nih yang tertawa sampai larut malam?" kata Adudu sambil mengusap kepala kotaknya.

Probe langsung datang dan menyahut, "Haduh,Incik Boss,Ini pasti karena efek cairan Emosi Y."

Sebuah cangkir melayang diudara dan langsung menyambar Probe tepat sasaran, "Cairan Emosi Y tuh sudah aku musnahkan tau!"

Adudu semakin murka sampai ia memakan kabel-kabel milik incik kambing tanpa ia sadari. Probe terus mengelus kepala besinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu,benjolan merah sudah menghiasi kepalanya.

Tak hanya Adudu dan Probe saja yang menggerutu,seluruh warga Pulau Rintis juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Haiiyya! Siapa yang tertawa malam-malam begini,ma?" ucap Ying yang terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Berhentilah tertawa wahai kejahatan! Kebenaran akan memusnahkanmu!" seru Cikgu Papa yang sedang mengingau.

"Dey! Papa! Ada hantu tertawa di Pulau Rintis!" Gopal berteriak keluar kamar sambil mengompol.

"Ya Tuhan. Ternyata dajjal sudah muncul di Pulau Rintis,selamatkanlah kami.." Yaya yang sedang melakukan ibadah malam itu dengan khusyuknya berdoa.

"Halah,buang tabiat ke yang ketawa? Tak berhenti pun." Ucap Ochobot, Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya, "Terbalik.."

Nenek Ying yang sedang tertidur dikursi goyang tiba-tiba saja bangun dan berjalan keluar rumah. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti nenek sihir. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan berteriak lantang diantara derasnya air hujan, "Wahai kegelapan! Datangkanlah kutukan terhadap orang yang telah menganggu tidurku! Buatlah dia cegukan hingga merayau-rayau(?)" Setelah Nenek Ying mengucapkan kalimat kutukannya,petir menggelegar disana-sini. Tanda kutukan dari Nenek Ying telah diterima.

Sementara itu,Fang masih menonton film komedi sambil melahap donat lobak merahnya yang tersisa setengah lagi,tadinya ada selusin tapi karena dimakan terus makanya tinggal setengah. Kamarnya sudah berantakan bagaikan kapal pecah,popcorn yang berhamburan dilantai,sprei yang acak-acakan,sofa yang terguling, dan serbuk biskuit yang bertebaran dikasur. Tak hanya kamarnya,sang pemilik terlihat dua kali lebih berantakan daripada kamarnya,surai ungunya yang terlihat tak beraturan,kacamata yang hilang dari matanya,dan piyama dengan sebagian kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya/?

Film komedi itu sudah selesai. Suara tawa Fang terhenti. Seluruh warga di Pulau Rintis tak terkecuali Adudu dan Probe bersorak girang karena telah terlepas dari penderitaan. Namun,suara tawa Fang itu digantikan dengan suara lain..

"Ngiik. Ngiik. Ngiik." Suara unik itu berasal dari dalam tubuh Fang,membuat si pemilik kuasa bayang itu terdiam sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Fang ternyata sudah terkena kutukan Nenek Ying! Ia mengalami cegukan sesudah suara tawanya berhenti. Ia lalu segera beranjak ke dapur untuk meminum air putih hangat sebanyak-banyaknya(karena ada yang bilang kalau cegukan itu obatnya air putih hangat) namun tak berhasil,padahal ia sudah meminum sebanyak satu galon. Fang semakin frustasi,cegukannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Terkutuklah kau,Fang.

"Haduh. Macam mana nih? Ngiik..Ngiik.." pikir Fang yang semakin gelisah.

Fang segera mengambil buku panduan kesehatan dirak buku miliknya dan mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan cegukannya itu.

"Cara pertama sudah ku lakukan tapi tidak berhasil. Terpaksa harus pakai cara yang kedua." Batinnya dalam hati. Ia pun segera mengambil kantong dan mengisi kantong itu dengan nafasnya,ia melakukan itu sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada dibuku. Ia telah melakukannya namun hasilnya..

"Ngiik..Ngiik..Ngiik.." Itulah hasilnya,cegukan Fang belum sembuh juga. Fang mendesah pelan.

"Ngiik..Be..Ngiik..Lum..Ngiik..Berhasil..Ngiik..Juga..Ngiik.." ucap Fang,perkataanya terbata-bata karena cegukan sialan itu.

Fang membuka buku panduan itu lagi. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara terakhir. Ya,cara ketiga. Fang berdoa kepada Tuhan agar cegukan itu cepat hilang. Cara yang ketiga adalah : " _Cara untuk menghilangkan cegukan adalah terkejut."_

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya. Bagaimana caranya agar aku terkejut? Pikir Fang.

Aha! Ia telah menemukan cara agar ia terkejut. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah toples berwarna hitam yang disisinya ada tulisan : _"DANGER! TOPLES INI BERISI RACUN YANG MEMATIKAN. JANGAN DIBUKA APALAGI DIMAKAN!"_

Tangannya gemetar karena takut saat memegang toples hitam itu. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah tampannya. Ia bergidik ngeri namun berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka toples itu. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Fang tidak mau bunuh diri karena cegukan sialan itu,ia hanya ingin membuka toples itu dan melihat isinya yang mengerikan.

Jemarinya perlahan membuka tutup toples itu dan...

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

120 detik.. (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Dan isi toples itu adalah... BOO! BISKUIT YAYA!

Fang terkejut hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Tubuhnya terbentur ke lantai. Biskuit Yaya berserakan dilantai,didekat Fang. Fang semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan mual akibat menatap biskuit Yaya. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan terbirit-birit.

Fang meringkuk diatas kasur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengacak-acak surainya yang sudah berantakan. Mulutnya terus-terusan saja menggerutu, "Arrgghhh! Ngiik..Ngiik..Kenapa masih enggak berhasil juga sih?!"

Cegukannya itu pun berlanjut sepanjang malam. Fang menyerah. Otaknya sudah beku memikirkan bagaimana caranya memusnahkan cegukannya. Fang mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dari ujung hingga ke ujung kasur.

"Ngiik..Ngiik..Bagaimana besok aku akan..Ngiik..ke sekolah?" tanya Fang.

Si surai ungu terus memikirkan nasibnya besok. Jika cegukannya belum sembuh hingga esok pagi,tamatlah kepopulerannya. Ia harus menanggung malu dihadapan para penggemarnya karena cegukan sialan itu.

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap beberapa kali dan melihat jam dimeja sampingnya. Sudah jam 6.00 pagi,itu artinya Fang harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan... "Ngiik..Ngiik.." langkah Fang terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar bunyi menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Ouh sialan! Ada apa denganku..Ngiik? Sudah semalaman..Ngiik..aku mengalami penderitaan ini..Ngiik!" Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Fang membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tak terlindungi oleh sehelai benang pun(jangan dibayangin kalau engga kuat -_-). Ia membuka lemarinya dan merampas kasar seragam dengan atasan putih dan celana abu-abu,lalu memakainya. Setelah itu,ia menyemprotkan parfum dengan aroma blackcurrant dan menata surainya dengan gel rambut.

Fang beranjak ke dapur dan melahap satu bakpao rasa lobak merah. Ia agak sedikit terganggu karena pada saat ia makan,ia harus tersedak beberapa kali karena cegukannya itu. Tapi ia harus terus bersabar walaupun dihatinya sudah berkobar api kemarahan yang menyala-nyala.

Jam 07.00 Fang telah sampai disekolahnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun karena suaranya yang memalukan. Ya,sifat jaim Fang memang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Selamat pagi,Fang!" sapa Ying dan Yaya dengan senyuman hangat dibibir mereka. Fang mendengus kesal. Ia pasti akan dibilang sombong lagi karena tak menjawab sapaan dari duo Y&Y.

Seperti biasa,ia langsung menaruh tas birunya disisi bangku kemudian duduk menopang dagu menghadap jendela. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Ish! Sombong banget dia!" kata Ying sambil membuang muka terhadap Fang.

Fang tak mau ambil pusing dengan mereka. Hampir setiap menit suara cegukan itu selalu terdengar,untung saja yang lain tak menyadarinya.

Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk ke dalam kelas. Gopal memamerkan giginya dengan senyuman nyengir seperti kuda,lain halnya dengan Boboiboy yang masuk ke kelas sambil membawa kantung receh dibawah matanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti panda yang memakai topi dinosaurus.

"Selamat pagi,Boboiboy!" sapa Ying dan Yaya dengan semangat 45-nya.

Boboiboy mendesah lemah, "Huh,selamat pagi.."

"Kamu kenapa,Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya,gadis berhijab pink yang diberi gelar 'singa sekolah' itu.

Boboiboy mendaratkan pantat mulusnya dibangku lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang singa,eh salah,maksudnya Yaya, "Huh,penatnya..engga bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara suara tawa durjana tuh."

"Suara tawa semalam tu...Hantu tertawa kan?" Gopal berusaha menebak dengan yakinnya.

Boboiboy memutar matanya, "Heleh,hantu gila kah yang tertawa sampai sekeras itu?"

Yaya menambahkan kalimat Boboiboy dengan sikap bijaksananya, "Kamu nih,Gopal. Percaya sama hal takhayul macam tu!"

"Iya,wo. Itu pasti ulah orang gila yang nyasar ke Pulau Rintis!" kata Ying.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun murid yang berbicara hingga akhirnya satu bunyi yang tidak diinginkan kedatangannya memecah kesuyian...

"Ngiik..Ngiik..Ngiik.."

Semua murid tersontak dengan bunyi unik itu,mata mereka sibuk mencari dari mana bunyi tersebut berasal. Deg! Jantung Fang berdetak cepat! Ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku,menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya.

"Yaya,kamu bawa mainan adikmu yang bebek-bebekan itu ke sekolah ya?" tanya Ying dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Yang ditanya malah tersinggung,karena menurutnya pertanyaan itu tak masuk akal, "Engga kok,buat apa aku bawa mainan itu kesini!"

"Habis bunyi yang tadi itu mirip bunyi bebek-bebekan yang kejepit,tau!"

Oh,Fang yang malang. Sudah terkena kutukan,dibilang orang gila,dan sekarang suaranya disamain sama bebek-bebekan..ya walaupun sebenarnya Fang lebih mirip sama landak daripada bebek. Peace~

"Dari mana datangnya bunyi itu?" tanya Boboiboy,berusaha menebak bunyi aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Hantu cegukan!" Gopal berteriak dengan histerisnya,bersembunyi dibalik meja dan hampir mengompol(lagi).

"Eh? Cegukan? Hmm.." Boboiboy berpikir lagi.

Ting~ Tong~ Ting~ Tong~ Bel masuk telah berbunyi menandakan setiap murid harus segera masuk ke kandangnya. Oops,ralat. Maksudnya,ke kelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian,masuklah seorang Cikgu yang tubuhnya seksi bagaikan gentong China,Kumisnya yang menawan mengalahkan kumis milik Incik Kambing,Hidungnya yang mancung bagaikan jamur merang melengkapi semua kebinasaan duniawi. Namanya Cikgu Papa Zola,guru 2 in 1 ini terkenal karena tingkahnya yang unik luar binasa.

Cikgu Papa langsung menerangkan beberapa materi matematika yang sebelumnya diisi dengan kelas teka-teki. Murid-murid yang lain sibuk memperhatikan ke arah papan tulis,sementara Fang terus menerus memikirkan cara menghilangkan cegukan aneh itu.

"Baiklah,murid-murid kebenaran! Sekarang Cikgu mau kasih latihan soal! Kerjakan hal.45 dari nomor 10-50!" Perintah Cikgu Papa.

Para murid hanya mengangguk pasrah tanpa bertanya lagi,mereka takut terkena rotan keinsafan milik Cikgu,jadi daripada mereka dipecut sama rotan keinsafan itu mendingan mereka insaf duluan. Ying dan Yaya sedang bersaing mengerjakan soal,siapa yang duluan selesai maka dialah pemenangnya.

"Mudahnya soal-soal ini..Hihi,Yaya pasti kalah!" Ying berteriak dalam hati.

"Hmm,mudah sangat soal ini..kalau begitu harus duluan selesai! Jangan mau kalah! Semangat!" Yaya berseru dalam hati.

Soal nomor 10-45 berhasil mereka taklukan dengan mudah. Namun,itu berbeda dengan nomor 46-50.

"Haiiya,kenapa soal nomor 46 ini susah banget sih?!" kata Ying,mulai frustasi.

"Susah.." Yaya mengerang dalam hati.

Fang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan lancar tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Mungkin hari ini pelangi sedang bersinar diotaknya.

"Sudah selesai,Cikgu!" Fang mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya. Para murid menganga melihat Fang,termasuk Ying dan Yaya yang telah memasang tatapan death glare terhadap si surai ungu.

"Hebat,wahai murid kebenaran kebanggaan Cikgu!" puji Cikgu Papa.

Fang berkacak pinggang didepan kelas sambil tersenyum menyeringai penuh kesombongan, "Heh. Mestilah aku yang paling hebat dan populer disekolah ini!"

Gopal tiba-tiba saja menyeletuk, "Heleh,sombongnya kumat lagi.."

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

Perempatan siku-siku telah muncul dikepala Fang. Si pengendali bayang itu menatap si tubuh gempal dengan tatapan death glare. Bulu ketiak Gopal mulai merinding.

"Hei,sudah! Sudah! Kebenaran tak suka mencari keributan! Tapi keributan suka mencari kebenaran!" Cikgu Papa mulai berseru tak jelas lagi. Para murid mulai sweatdrop.

"Apalah Cikgu ini.." gumam salah satu anak dengan wajah derp,yang diketahui berinsial A-D,you know,Amar Deep.

"Cikgu Papa!" Stanley berteriak dari belakang sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Ada apa,wahai anak muda?"

"Susahnya soal-soal ini..beritahu kami Cikgu caranya.." kata Stanley dengan wajah memelas bagaikan kucing liar yang sedang mengemis meminta ikan sapu-sapu.

"Iya. Beritahu kami Cikgu.." Murid yang lain ikut menambahkan,memasang wajah kawaii versi mereka yang malah membuat Cikgu Papa mau muntah.

"Hmm,Baiklah. Fang! Jelaskan cara nomor 46-50!" Malangnya nasib Fang,ia seharusnya sudah diperbolehkan keluar kelas karena telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun apa daya,dewi Fortuna malah kabur darinya. Fang akhirnya disuruh Cikgu Papa menjelaskan soal-soal itu.

"Hah? Kenapa aku yang disuruh menjelaskan caranya?!" Fang sedikit membantah.

Cikgu Papa mengeluarkan rotan keinsafannya, "Ouh,kamu mau Cikgu pukul pakai rotan keinsafan ini dulu ya?"  
Fang menelan salivanya, "Errr,tak perlu Cikgu. Saya sudah insaf kok."

Fang segera mengambil spidol papan tulis dan menuliskan beberapa rumus bangun datar didataran putih mulus bagaikan porselen itu. Sesekali ia mendesah mengingat segalam macam kesialan yang menimpanya sejak malam kemarin.

"Rumus segitiga adalah alas dikali tinggi dibagi dua. Cara nomor 46 adalah 76 × 47 : 2,hasilnya adalah...Ngiik..Ngiik.." Bunyi unik itu datang lagi.

Para murid saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu menatap Fang dengan pandangan menyelidik. Beberapa diantara mereka malah sedang menahan tawa. Wajah Fang bersemu merah karena malu. Habislah sudah,batin Fang.

"Ngiik..Ngiik..Ngiik.." Cegukan Fang bertambah lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY LIAT SI FANG TU! DIA CEGUKAN KAYA PANGERAN KODOK LAGI KEJEPIT PINTU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gopal berteriak sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"HAHAHAHA! PANGERAN KODOK LAGI CEGUKAN! WAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAIIYA,KIRAIN MAINAN BEBEK YANG BUNYI,MA..TAUNYA ITU BUNYI DARI SI PANGERAN KODOK!" Giliran Ying yang tertawa cekikikan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sudahlah,tak baik menghina orang lain kaya gitu. Cegukan itu kan penyakit,kasihan dia." Kata Yaya.

Fang berjalan gontai menjauhi papan tulis,ia beranjak ke bangkunya. Raut wajahnya sedih dan muram,tapi masih ada ekspresi marah walaupun belum meledak. Cegukannya terus berlangsung setiap menit,membuat tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak.

Boboiboy yang duduk didepannya merasa iba dengan Fang. Si oranye itu pun menghampiri Fang dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga pemuda itu.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tahan selama 30 detik. Setelah itu,keluarkan secara perlahan." Bisik Boboiboy.

"Apa maksudmu?! Ngiik..Ngiik.." tanya Fang.

"Sstttt,jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja."

Fang akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia menarik nafas sangat dalam dan ia tahan selama 30 detik,sesuai petunjuk dari Boboiboy. Lalu ia menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan menunggu reaksinya. Ia menunggu selama 5 menit. Ajaib! Cegukan sialan itu ternyata sudah lenyap!

"Bagaimana ini bisa berhasil?! Darimana kamu tau cara ini,Boboiboy?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy menjawab dengan santainya, "Dari kartun beruang yang aku tonton tadi,sebelum berangkat sekolah."

 **TBC TO STORY 2~**

 **A/N : Hello Readers~**

 **Kazue here membawa fict gaje ini ^O^**

 **Gomen klo humornya garing ato ga masuk akal/? karena fict ini berasal dari ide gila author '-'**

 **Oya,Various Boboiboy : Masalah sehari-hari ini isinya cerita humor tentang kehidupan Boboiboy dkk.**

 **Jadi dari satu cerita ke cerita lain beda topik permasalahannya**

 **Readers jga bisa request cerita humor disini,castnya boleh milih kok,tulis direview ya~**

 **Oke,sekian bacotan dari Kazue~**

 **Mind to review? Don't be silent reader baby ^O^**

 **Nanti dikutuk lho,wkwkw**


	2. Razia Pacaran

**Razia Pacaran**

Di pagi hari yang cerah,semua siswa dan siswi SMP Pulau Rintis sedang asyik mengobrol kepada sesama. Ada yang bercerita tentang komik,cowok,makanan,dan hal-hal lainnya. Berhubung bel masih sekitar 15 menit lagi,jadi mereka lebih memilih memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan bersantai. Ya,bersantai karena tak ada PR yang menganggu.

"Fang sayang,hari ini abis pulang sekolah kita mau kencan kemana lagi?" tanya seorang siswi kepada sang kekasih yang bersurai ungu. Mereka menikmati waktunya dengan duduk berduaan dibangku paling belakang,pojok pula letaknya.

Si pemuda yang bernama Fang itu menjawab pertanyaan Ying sambil mengelus tangan sang pacar, "Maunya kemana sayang? Ke taman aja ya? Biar hemat gitu,soalnya aku lagi nggak punya uang nih."

Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya alias monyong, "Ah,masa sih nggak punya uang? Itu buktinya beli donat lobak merah melulu."

"Mana? Nggak tuh!" ucap Fang berusaha menyangkal.

"Itu,di dalam kaos kaki kamu ada dua,dibalik sarung tangan ada satu,di balik baju ada tiga!" Ying menunjuk ke bagian-bagian dimana Fang melakukan penyelundupan terhadap donat-donat yang tak berdosa.

"Eh..Eh..Kamu tukang ngintip ya?!" Fang kaget sekaligus salah tingkah. Padahal ia yakin itu sudah jurus terjitu untuk umpetin donat lobak merah. Demi donat tersayang,istilahnya.

Akhirnya dua sejoli itu pun bertengkar hebat cuma karena si bulat nan menawan,donat lobak merah. Si gadis berkuncir dua terus berkoar bertanya kepada si surai landak, "KAMU PILIH DONAT ATAU AKU?! PILIH DONAT ATAU AKU?!"

Apalah daya Gopal yang jones pake ngenes kuadrat,dia cuma bisa _sweetdrop_ sambil bilang, _Untunglah aku jones,jadi bisa beli biskuit Yaya tiap hari_.

Tunggu..Biskuit Yaya? Jangan bilang..kalau Gopal salah nyebut..

Tapi nyatanya si pemuda gempal itu memang sedang melamun sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Apalagi kalau ngeliatin orang yang lagi berduaan,pacaran,duh..rasanya jantung Gopal deg-degan gimana gitu..

"Baby,akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk banget deh. Kenapa sih? Kamu udah mulai bosen sama aku?" tanya siswa bertopi oranye kepada siswi berhijab merah muda dihadapannya.

"Eng..Aku..Aku lagi jaga jarak aja sih." Balas Yaya dengan singkat.

"Eh? KENAPA?!" tanya Boboiboy lagi sambil melongo.

Yaya mundur selangkah agak menjauh dari Boboiboy,dia agak kaget lihat ekspresi pacarnya itu, "Gini,desas-desus dari hasil rapat osis sih..katanya hari ini bakal ada razia pacaran."

"WHAT?! OEMJIH HELL-OW?! RAZIA PACARAN?! NONONO! EYKE NGGAK SETUJU!" Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan alay-nya. Semua yang ada dikelas hanya mengira bahwa Boboiboy sedang kesambet setan banci bin alay binti lebay.

Sumpah demi apapun,Yaya udah jijik banget lihat aksi Boboiboy tadi. Efeknya kayanya bakal kalahin efek biskuitnya.

"Bisa nggak sih gausah kayak gitu? Aku malu tau nggak ih."

Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih ala drama,ia berlutut dihadapan Yaya, "Baby,duhai sayangku,cintaku..Aku mohon,apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan hubungan kita berakhir. Aku rela makan biskuit kamu yang keras kaya aspal itu selama 7 hari 7 malam,kok.."

"Nggak usah deh..Aku gamau kamu mati.." Yaya berusaha mengelak.

"Duh..drama betul lah.." ucap Gopal dengan bosan.

 _Braak!_

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah pintu. Disana sudah berdiri lima orang anggota osis dengan buku catatan yang lengkap. Tatapan mereka menyorot tajam. Setajam..gunting rumput.

"Semua murid diharapkan berdiri!" perintah salah satu dari mereka.

"I-iya.." Semuanya berubah menjadi berwajah pucat. Apalagi mereka yang jelas-jelas ketangkap pacaran tadi. Kiamat sudah cerita mereka.

Wali kelas segera melirik ke arah Yaya yang tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh Boboiboy, "Yaya,kamu kan ketua osis! Ngakunya mau memberantas pacaran disekolah,tapi kenapa kamu juga ikut pacaran,hah?!" bentaknya.

"I-itu.." Yaya tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur disekujur tubuhnya. Secepatnya ia segera melepaskan genggaman Boboiboy. Lelaki itu hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Fang dan Ying juga! Kalian dari tadi juga berduaan mulu kan?! Ayo ngaku!"

"Eng..kami dari tadi lagi ngebahas donat kok,cikgu.." Fang berkata dengan jujur sepolos-polosnya. Tapi sayang,itu terlalu polos.

"Donat?! Jangan bercanda kamu ya! Pokoknya kalian semua,Fang-Ying,Boboiboy-Yaya,Amar-Suzy,Iwan-Siti,Stanley-Amy,segera ke kantor sekarang!"

Mereka hanya pasrah menyerahkan diri kepada Tuhan. Entah apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya,hanya author yang tau hehe..

"Fiuh..Lega deh,aku nggak kena! Hahaha!" Tawa Gopal sepuas-puasnya didepan kelas.

Namun rupanya tawa si jomblo pake ngenes itu segera dihentikan oleh _deathglare_ dari beberapa pasangan tadi, "Jaga kau,Gopal!"

"Eh,Ampuunnnnn!" Gopal segera lari terbirit-birit.

Ya memang selalu begini kisahnya. Nggak selamanya jomblo itu ngenes,buktinya kalau lagi razia kaya gitu kan akhirnya senang juga kaya si Gopal. Selamat deh..

-tbc cerita selanjutnya-

Bonus :

"Sayang,kalau aku jadi donat,kira-kira kamu bakalan jadi tambah suka sama aku nggak ya..?" tanya Ying dengan penuh harapan.

"Jadi sedih.."

"Lho? Kok sedih?"

"Sedihlah,masa aku cowok paling populer pacaran sama donat?"

"..."

 **A/N :**

 **Hahaa. Fict ini benar-benar dadakan,saya buatnya kurang lebih 15 menit. Entah kenapa ide mengalir cepat hehe.**

 **Tapi yang ini pendek ya? Gomen gomen^^**

 **Ini sebagian pengalaman pribadi juga sih,minggu lalu sekolah saya heboh gara-gara razia pacaran. Untung saya ga kena karena lagi ldr-an,bukan karena jones. /abaikan-_-**

 **Udah deh ya,saya lelah hehe.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to review,readersku tersayang? /ditabok readers**

 **Gomen gomen^^ -KazueInoue**


	3. Gelombang Mimpi

**Story 3 : Gelombang Mimpi**

Sang superstar sedang konser dipulau kasur. Salahkan Gopal jika seluruh warga pulau Rintis mengidap penyakit insomnia. Nyatanya,manusia setengah gorila itu memang sedang mendengkur seenak jidat.

Bagaikan terbang diatas samudera yang luas,menyusuri indahnya bumi dibelahan yang berwarna biru. Gopal yang sedang dialam mimpi itu malah semakin terlena,ia menari hula-hula ala hawaii yang tak bisa dibayangkan seperti apa. Oke,semua orang pasti bakalan muntah.

Badan gempalnya itu berguling kesana kemari mirip seperti babi guling. Dimimpinya itu ia berperan bak seorang pangeran. Pangeran jones,itu sih julukannya.

 _Grookk..Grookk.._

Semakin kencang ia mendengkur,maka semakin deras aliran air terjun yang telah membasahi permukaan bantal hingga terlihat seperti kolam susu basi.

 _Bukan lautan,hanya susu basi.._

 _Siapa yang mencobanya pasti langsung pingsan_

 _Tiada makhluk yang berani mendekati_

 _Saking dahsyat efek kolam Gopal~_

(Nyanyinya pake nada lagu kolam susu)

Didunia mimpi,ia bertemu dengan raksasa tidur. Raksasa itu membuat gelombang laut yang sangat besar hingga menyebabkan tsunami. Tak itupun segera menculik Putri Nana dan menenggelamkannya ke laut.

"Hoho! Muncullah engkau wahai Pangeran Gopal! Jika kau seorang ksatria yang gagah berani,kau pasti akan menyelamatkan Putri Nana!" teriakan monster tidur itu menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong.

Maka muncullah pangeran tampan yang saking tampannya sampai melebihi wajah Raja Monyet. Ia mengambil ketapel dan segera menceburkan diri ke laut.

"Put..ri..Na..Na..Tunggu..Di..Ri..Kuh~~" Gopal berteriak sambil menyelam dengan gerakan slowmotion.

"Ah~ Pangeran Gopal~ Tolong aku~ Aku mau dimakan ikan teri~" jawab si putri sinden alay.

Gopal terus berenang mengarungi ganasnya ombak. Sesekali ia harus merasakan asinnya kehidupan dilaut. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat Gopal demi menyelamatkan si belahan jiwa yang phobia ikan teri.

Sampai akhirnya..

 _Hop!_

Dan saudara-saudara,tangan hitam besar itu sudah menggapai tangan hitam lainnya yang kurus kerempeng—

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Oh sayang."

"Wah~ Meleleh hati ini saat melihat wajahmu yang hitam gosong itu menyelamatkanku. Pangeran~"

"Ah iya,aku juga bersyukur tuan putri selamat. Suasana ditengah laut pun menjadi hangat,aku pun jadi tenang~" ucap Gopal.

 _Hangat?!_

Dan semuanya pun melongo.

 _Byurrr!_

Gopal gelagapan bukan main. Badannya berguling kesana kemari takut ia tenggelam terkena ganasnya ombak lautan.

Lalu saat Gopal masih belum tersadar,terdengar suara misterius,"Oy! Bangunlah! Udah tua bangka masih ngompol mulu!"

Gopal pun masih belum sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya malah tergeletak pasrah. Ia tak peduli jika tubuhnya sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Oh ya,dia juga memasang pose seksi ala model dimajalah gitu.

 _Byurr!_

Ember kedua sukses menumpahkan semua isinya. Yang disiram malah keenakan.

"GOPALLLL!" Sang pemilik ember marah bukan main. Wajahnya merah melebihi udang rebus.

Pemuda berwajah eksotis itu pun mengucek matanya. Pemandangan dialam mimpi yang semula indah berubah menjadi pemandangan yang mengerikan sampai-sampai Gopal tak jadi membuka mata dan kembali tertidur

 _Ini semua cuma mimpi kan?!_ Teriaknya dalam hati sebelum sabetan rotan dihempaskan.


	4. Kecebong

**Story 4 : Kecebong**

Suasana pagi yang cerah disertai dengan nyanyian merdu sang biduan alam (read : burung) mengiringi langkah dua manusia berlainan jenis kelamin yang sedang berjalan ke sekolah. Yang satunya adalah gadis berkuncir dua, sementara disampingnya ada seorang pemuda tak berkuncir, maksudnya udah jelas kalau rambut landaknya itu gak bisa dikuncir 'kan?

Pokoknya dia itu Fang, remaja umur 15 tahun yang cita-citanya mau jadi juragan donat lobak merah.

Mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil, semenjak Fang suka sama bayang-bayang. Maklum, kawasan rumah mereka itu rawan mati lampu, jadi anak-anaknya mungkin suka berimajinasi sendiri. Fang suka buat harimau bayang, koala bayang, tikus bayang, tapi yang jadi andalannya itu cuma monyet bayang. Kebayang gak kalau monyet bayang itu bisa dijadiin topeng monyet? Kan lumayan, Fang dapat uang tambahan buat beli donat kesayangannya. Duh, kelewat jenius emang ya.

"Ying, mau mancing dulu gak?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

Ying berhenti sejenak, ia memeriksa telinganya terlebih dahulu, takut kalau ia salah dengar.

"Eh, kok malah diam aja sih." Fang menggerutu, kesal karena sang gebetan yang gak pernah peka selama bertahun-tahun itu masih bergeming. Fang 'kan jadi kzlkzlkzl /ditimpuk readers.g

"..."

Gadis bermata empat itu pun malah mendekat kepada Fang, jaraknya dipersempit hingga Fang dapat merasakan kalau pipinya sudah memerah. Fang takut kalau ia mendadak terserang penyakit salah tingkah, tapi gadis itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Dua kata buat Ying, GAK PEKA. Padahal Fang udah keringat dingin didekatin sama doi, tapi doinya masih nyosor aja tanpa merasa berdosa gitu. Tangan halus milik Ying ditempelkan ke dahi Fang.

"Ka-kamu mau apa?" tanya Fang yang mulai salah fokus.

Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya, "Fang, kamu sehat?"

Ambigu. Fang sama sekali enggak ngerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku lapar. Aku mau makan ikan. Kita mancing ikan teri dulu yuk sebelum ke sekolah? Masih ada setengah jam lagi 'kan?" Fang kembali ke topik awal. Takut ceritanya makin enggak nyambung. Oh, takut ratingnya naik ke M juga katanya/?

"Hah? Mancing? Tapi disini enggak ada sungai apalagi laut. Jangan ngawur deh." Balas Ying sambil melengos begitu saja.

"Enggak perlu laut kok, ikan itu ada dimana-mana. Coba lihat ke situ, ikannya banyak banget 'kan?" Fang menunjuk ke arah selokan, dan berbicara dengan percaya dirinya.

Spontan raut wajah Ying berubah menjadi _poker face_. Ia tak tahu makhluk apa yang telah merasuki temannya ini, yang mendadak menjadi _stupid_.

"Fang, kamu ganteng tapi bego ya." Ujar Ying dengan nada datar. Ia menatap miris pemuda bersurai landak itu.

"Wah, aku enggak pernah lihat ikan sebanyak ini. Kata mama, ikan teri itu banyak gizinya. Nanti aku jadi tambah pinter 'kan?!" teriak Fang dengan senangnya. Ia menyeringai melihat para kecebong yang tengah berenang. Salahkan Fang jika ibu kecebong murka anaknya disamain sama ikan teri.

"Kamu malah jadi tambah bego tau." Timpal Ying dengan _death glare_ -nya. Yang ditatap malah enggak tau diri, dia bahkan gak sadar dari tadi dibilang _stupid_.

* * *

Lupakan masalah tadi pagi, saat Fang lagi terobsesi dengan kecebong. Jam pelajaran hari ini ditutup oleh biologi. Kebetulan, Papa Zola akan membahas mengenai reproduksi pada makhluk hidup.

Para murid masih bermain dikelas. Soalnya, guru aneh mereka terlambat karena terjebak macet. Kesempatan emas, mereka yang gak berotak segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Kita main _slime_ yuk!" sahut pemuda bertopi jingga, kepada empat temannya.

Gopal langsung mengangguk tanda setuju, sementara Yaya sama Ying masih berkutat pada buku biologi mereka.

" _Slime_ itu apa?" tanya Fang dengan polosnya.

"Gausah banyak tanya deh. Langsung main aja." Jawab Gopal yang tak sabar ingin main.

Akhirnya Boboiboy membagi _slime_ buatannya menjadi lima bagian. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal membuat bentuk sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Yaya membentuknya menjadi biskuit. Ying membentuknya menjadi penguin. Gopal mungkin sudah dapat ditebak, ia membentuk kue koci Mak Timah. Dan Boboiboy membuat bentuk kuning-kuning mengambang.

.

.

.

.

.

Ochobot.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan makhluk itu? Si jelmaan landak?

"Itu apa?" tanya Boboiboy melihat bentuk _slime_ milik Fang yang terlihat absurd namun berbentuk.

"Kayaknya aku kenal deh." Gopal bergumam, sambil mengamati dengan seksama.

Yaya dan Ying juga memperhatikannya. Bagi duo jenius seperti mereka, bentuk itu sudah tak asing lagi. Bahkan, sangat familiar dikepala mereka.

Memikirkan bentuk itu, mereka malah merona sendiri.

Fang membuat _slime_ itu menjadi bentuk panjang yang berekor, bagian atas yang seperti kepala dibuat agak lonjong. Jangan lupakan, ekornya semakin lama semakin mengecil. Oh, ekornya juga dibuat melengkung, seperti sedang berkelok-kelok.

Anak biologi yang udah enggak polos pasti tau/g

"I-itu kan..yang ada dibuku biologi." Ucap Ying dengan malu-malu, apalagi membicarakan masalah begituan dihadapan para lelaki.

Yaya membulatkan matanya, "Hasil dari proses...spermatogenesis?"

"Spermatogenesis? Apa itu? Ini memang yang ada dibuku biologi. Halaman 173 bab 4 tentang proses makhluk hidup berkembang biak,"

"Setelah baca bukunya, akhirnya aku sekarang tahu,"

"Kalau ini adalah kecebong, bayinya kodok." Balas Fang, sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. Ia juga menjelaskan semuanya dengan sepolos-polosnya.

Mereka berempat, yang ketahuan udah enggak polos lagi tak dapat berkutik. Tak lupa, mereka juga mengutuk Fang yang bodohnya udah kebangetan.

Tapi maklumin aja, mungkin Fang lagi berimajinasi dengan bentuk kecebong yang unik itu. Siapa tau nanti dia bisa buat kecebong bayang?

Akhirnya mereka berkata dengan serempak, "Fang, kamu ganteng tapi bego ya." (2)

* * *

 **A/N : Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan fict absurd ini.  
**

 **Tapi serius lho, ini memang pengalaman saya pas lagi jamkos disekolah.**

 **Kebetulan waktu itu abis belajar biologi, jadi..**

 **Teman yang duduk dibelakang saya tiba-tiba bawa slime, trus dia mainin, eh pas saya nengok ke meja belakang ada begituan/?**

 **Saya sih pura-pura diam gak tau, lagian saya kiranya itu bentuk kecebong kok.**

 **Eh teman saya yang satunya malah tiba-tiba nyeletuk, suaranya kencang lagi, bilang itu mirip sama yang dibuku biologi.**

 **Terus saya jadi bingung, sebenernya yang salah fokus itu saya atau dia?**

 **Haha, oke sekian dari saya^^**

 **Review please?**


End file.
